Lost Memories
Lost Memories is the direct sequel of Lost Days which told the story of how the terrorist who used the alias "Zaavan" was caught and eventually killed by James, the brilliant former private detective who used the alias Eduardo to find out who Zaavan really was. Lost Memories continues the story of James' moral downfall as he further and further loses his morals and begins a series of assassinations all over the globe in order to wipe out every last known physic person in order to prevent the corrupt governemnts from the world, which have been proven to be controlled by a shadowy organization called "The 7th Floor" to develope a physic weapon, which they could use to oppress humanity with it. Although James' methods are very gray, as he is willing to even use public bombings in order to kill psychic persons, he still has the wish to save humanity from the oppression from the 7th Floor. Several rogue CIA Units then directly oppose him and Nicole as they attempt to use the psychic people rather than killing them. Characters James Rossi The former private detective has successfully prevented Zaavan from carrying out his plan of showing mans true nature. The now hardened and colder man now is willing to do whatever it takes to wipe out every psychic being in the world, even if he has to use methods like public bombings, poisoning and even car ramming attacks. He is married to Nicole, who has taken his last name and has born their child, Emilia Rossi. She still supports James and has an unwavering loyalty towards him, providing him not only with intel, weapons but also with moral support. 'Nicole Rossi ' The daughter of a deceased FBI hero, who has joined forces with James in Lost Days. She and James got very close during the Lost Days case, resulting in a sexual relationship between them. Three years later, it is revealed that they are married and that they have a child. Like James, the tragic and horrific events of the Lost Days case has effected her too and also led her to believe, that to prevent other tragedies like the Sad Day massacre, can only be prevented if all psychic and supernatural people are wiped out. 'Joel Bartley ' The 29 year old leader of the P0 unit - a supernatural unit that works for the CIA. The former shining star of the CIA, has turned his back on them and attempts to not only bring every psychic being under his control, but to also be the one to take control of the 7th Floor Group. Like James he is willing to do whatever necessary to get his desired goals. Unlike Zaavan, Joel prefers to work secretly, although he is not above using bombings and mass shootings if it helps him cover up his tracks. As a traumatized CIA agent, he really believes, that humanity wants to be controlled and that the rotten society called the 7th Floor is unworthy of doing it. He genuinely believes that his actions will lead humanity into a better future ruled by wise rulers. more coming soon...